1. Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to a function processing apparatus and function processing method dynamically process network function using commands.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a general command processing mechanism, a command is determined at a point of time when software and hardware components receiving the command are compiled. Therefore, there is an inconvenience that, if a command is to be added or changed in the operation of a service, the corresponding service should be temporarily stopped.